


Hot damn, Vegas

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: Nick 'n Jack ['n Mac 'n Greg] [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Missing scene from "Pick me up or let me go"That scene where they have phone sex: Nick is a little uncomfortable and Jack's just being Jack





	Hot damn, Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltajackdalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/gifts).

> this is the official transcript of the texts Nick and Jack exchanged in chapter 3 of "pick me up or let me go" 
> 
> for deltajackdalton who "needed the details"

Picking up right after Nick sent his shirtless selfie

  
J: Hot damn, Vegas! Now that was worth the wait ;)

N: Thanks, glad you think so

J: You know I do ;)  
J: So, whatcha doin’ lying around all naked like that?

N: Nothing much, why?

J: Come on, man… you know what I mean ;)

N: I’m really just lying around

J: [IMAGE: Jack grinning, bare-chested, abs tight, just a sliver of waistband visible in the lower corner of the picture]

N: You’re so damn ripped! Nice pic

J: You’re not too bad yourself, hot shot  
J: I miss the feel of those pecs under my hands  
J: And under my mouth…

N: I miss that, too  
N: Your hands on my body

J: Yeah? Where do you want them most?

N: I’m not good with this

J: Come on, just go with it… tell me what you’d do if I was there with you  
J: You were really good with that

N: I’d kiss you  
N: I really like the way you kiss  
N: Made me feel things

J: What things? ;)

N: Come on, don’t make this so hard on me. I’m trying

J: Aren’t you a sweet thing?  
J: Hard’s a good word to start ;)  
J: I made you hard just kissing you, didn’t I?  
J: Could feel that when I pressed you against that wall…

N: You did

J: And when I licked that spot behind you ear, that make you all weak in the knees?  
J: Don’t deny it, I was there ;)

N: Yeah

J: Are you thinking about it right now? Does it turn you on?

N: Yeah  
N: Actually, flash forward to the hotel room  
N: Thinking about your tongue all over me

J: You taste good ;)  
J: Smell good, too  
J: Damn, I wish I could come over for a lick

N: I’d expect more than a lick ;)

J: I’ll give you the longest blowjob you’ve ever received, sweetheart

N: That a promise?

J: Sure is  
J: I’ll do that little tongue swirl that had you grip my head so hard  
J: That was pretty hot by the way  
J: Nick? You still there? One hand on the phone, baby ;)

N: I’m here, sorry

J: Do I make you uncomfortable?

N: No

J: Are you hard?  
J: Nick?

N: Yeah

J: Me too  
J: Keep talking to me. You imagining my mouth on your dick?

N: Yeah

J: Are you touching yourself?

N: No

J: Nick?

N: I’m not

J: Why not?

N: Ok, I am

J: Nice, baby… does it feel good?  
J: Does it make you wish it was me?

N: Yeah

J: Damn, I wish it was me…  
J: Wrapping you up in a real tight fist  
J: Jerking you hard  
J: You like it hard, don’t you?

N: I do

J: You touching your balls?  
J: I’d suck them while I jerk you off, you’d love that for sure  
J: I’m so hard just thinking about what you’re doing right now…

N: Holy fuck! I’ve never done this before

J: Did you just come all over yourself?  
J: Tell me, Vegas, I’m not quite there yet...

N: Yes, I did  
N: Been thinking about you, that tongue thing you did  
N: And how you fucked me

J: Felt so good  
J: Thinkin bout that  
J: Gonna com thinkin bout tht  
J: Tell me

N: You felt so good inside of me. I never knew I’d like that.  
N: I could feel every twitch and pulse when you came inside of me  
N: That was so intense

J: Hey look, you’re getting the hang of this ;)

N: You done?

J: Spilled all I had…

N: Jesus, TMI

J: TMI? I didn’t even tell you how ;)

N: Not gonna ask ;)

J: Your loss  
J: Btw, next time I’ll call you, then we’ll have both hands free ;)

N: How about you just drop by instead ;)

J: Deal


End file.
